Lonely Hearts
by Twyknight
Summary: Two lonely hearts, one fated meeting.
1. Chapter 1

**A request by TheDivines, Please enjoy ^^**

**Connor's P.O.V **

School at it's best is boring. Sadly that's on a good day, on a bad day school can be downright miserable. Occasionally I learn something useful but most of the time I'm pretty sure I'm just sitting around frying brain cells. So to say the least I was happy, when I found out I wouldn't be going there for a while. It was all part of the big move, new house, new town, new school that I would not be attending until the fall. Most kids my age are bummed when they find out their moving, but to be honest I couldn't care less. I mean I don't really have any friends here, not that I couldn't make any just that I've never really needed any. I'm not anti-social or emo or anything, I'm just kinda used to being on my own. My parents are usually working and I don't have any siblings so I guess I got used to entertaining myself. That being said anything else I could miss we're taking with us.

One long car ride later and we had arrived. The new house wasn't anything to brag about but it wasn't bad either. At three bedrooms and a respective basement and attic it was perfect for a family our size. Still mom and dad had gone to work and being in the new house alone was giving me the creeps, so I decided to go and have a look around outside.

Our house is set against the mountains, separated only by a thin line of forest. I was actually a bit excited to begin exploring them and seeing what kind of Pokémon lived here. I'm not really a trainer myself, it never really appealed to me, but I am really interested in Pokémon, and Arceus only knows what kind of Pokémon lived in this forested mountainside.

**Suicune's P.O.V **

I felt the northern wind at my back as I raced along the mountainside. The evening sun felt warm on my face letting me know that summer was here. Stopping at the peak of a small arch, I gazed down into the valley. This would make a good place to rest, I had been running for many days and I felt overcome with exhaustion. As I made my way down from the mountain and into the forest, I felt the familiar detachment that came with being a Legendary. The other Pokémon regarded me with a sense of uneasiness, as if expecting me too level the forest on a whim. Little did they know that most Legendary's weren't actually like that, at least me and my brothers aren't…or at least I'm not. Admittedly I was probably the odd one out, most Legendary's didn't care much for interactions with other beings. Perhaps I was the only one who ever felt …lonely.

Shaking off the thought I made my way to the little lake at the base of the mountain. Despite being able to cleanse water of impurities upon touch, I found that that I still appreciated good spring water. This particular spring came from deep underground, flowing from a hole that it had long ago punched out of the side of the mountain. This in fact was one of my favorite places to rest, and I had made a little detour to come here.

As I drank, the cool water washed down my throat, cooling my body and quenching my thirst. Satisfied I laid down along the waters edge. Listening to the water gurgle and splash I felt my mind begin to drift off.

**Connor's P.O.V **

Walking beneath the trees, I felt a powerful gust roll down from the mountains. The trees swayed in the sudden breeze, making the forest come alive. As I walked I noticed that the closer to the mountains I got, the more uneasy the Pokémon seemed to get. Their odd behavior probably meant that there was something rather unfriendly in the area, and any sensible person would have turned around and gone home. Apparently I'm not a very sensible person.

It took me nearly two hours, but by the time I made it to the mountains base the sun was still high in the sky. The forest had gotten notably quieter, to the point where the only sounds to be heard was the wind rushing between the trees and the faint trickle of flowing water to my left. My mouth felt dry and my throat was parched so I decided to go in that direction.

After a few minutes the forest gave way to a small clearing. Set against the mountain wall was a small lake, fed by water that cascaded out of the mountainside. While I stood stunned by the beautiful sight, something began to stir at the waters edge. I felt my breath catch in my throat as the most beautiful and elegant Pokémon I had ever seen turned to face me. I started slightly as a voice spoke in my head. _Oh, hello_ she said seeming more amused then alarmed at my presence. _Are you lost_ she asked moving towards me. Instinctively I took a step back. Immediately her face fell _Oh I see, you're afraid of me as well_ she sighed turning back towards the lake. I wasn't sure why I had taken a step back; she hadn't done anything that was threatening, or that would have merited fear. Still my heart had leaped into my throat when she had tried to approach me. But now if anything, she looked kind of lonely, sitting there staring at her own reflection in the water and thinking what were undoubtedly profound thoughts. For a moment I thought about just walking away, that would be the easiest thing to do but I didn't or more like I couldn't. For some reason I got the unshakable feeling that if I walked away now, I would regret it. So unable to leave I moved closer.

When my reflection stood next to hers in the water she looked up at me in surprise _I thought you had left, aren't you afraid of me_. "I was," I say looking back at her. _And now?_ She asks. "Now I'm optimistically cautious. You're not going to eat me are you?" I laugh nervously, sitting down at the waters edge next to her. _Maybe_ she says and it takes me moment to realize that she was joking. "So, why are you sitting here all alone?" I ask folding my legs beneath me in a more comfortable position. _I'm travelling_ she answers vaguely. "All by yourself?" I ask and she nods her head "Don't you ever get lonely?" Sadness shows in her eyes and she looks at the ground. Right, way to kick out my own teeth. "What about family, do you have any relatives?" I ask attempting to change the subject. _I have two brothers, but they travel as well so we barely see each other_. I should just shut up now. _We do meet up once a year though_ she continued _that is where I am heading actually, what about you?_ "Na, I don't have any siblings, no cousins either, I'm the only child of two only child's" I say leaning back on my hands. _Isn't that, kind of lonely?_ She asks. "Ya, I guess it is," I say, and I realize that it's the first time I've ever admitted it out loud. _I suppose we're both a little lonely_ she says staring out unto the water. "Well, I don't know about you but, I feel a little less lonely now that I've met you" I say fully realizing how corny it sounds. And I you she said nodding her head gracefully. "So what's your name?" I ask I've got a pretty good idea but no harm in making sure. _My name is Suicune _she says lifting her head proudly_what is yours?_ "Me, my names Connor, Connor Elwood at your service" I say twirling my hand in an exaggerated gesture, slightly nodding my head, since I'm already sitting down. She laughs lightly and I feel myself feel a little less nervous.

After that we talked for what seemed like only minutes but turned out to be hours. Finally the sun began to sink low and I needed to begin the trek back home. Part of my still wanted to stay but in the end rationality finally won over.

**Suicune's P.O.V **

Wearily I lay down on the forest floor preparing to turn in for the night. Once again I was alone, the boy named Connor had gone home when the sun had started to set. Though he was gone now I still found myself mulling over the many things we had discussed. We hadn't talked about anything of important, mostly menial things, yet somehow the conversation had managed to be something more than trivial. More importantly it had been enjoyable, and with his promise of returning tomorrow I found myself almost too eager to sleep…

**Connor's P.O.V**

Lying in my bed I stared up at the ceiling, thinking over the days events. I still wasn't really sure what I thought about all of it. It had been …different, but beyond that I had nothing. Every time I think about it I get this weird feeling of anxiety and excitement that wells up from nowhere. I'm not even really sure if I like the feeling or if I hate it. One thing I do know though was something was about to begin, something big, something life changing, and that feeling refused to allow me sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

**In Suicune's P.O.V whenever she speaks her words are in normal font, that's on purpose not a mistake. The reason that is, is because the way she speaks is normal to her so in her point of view it holds no special significance. **

**Suicune's P.O.V **

Patiently I waited at the waters edge, listening to the rush of cascading water, and feeling the warm sun hot on my fur. Connor would be here soon; we had been meeting here around this time a day for the past week. In that time we had grown steadily more familiar with each other, and I found myself counting the minutes until our next meeting.

After a few minutes Connor came out of the underbrush, grinning broadly when he spotted me. Immediately I felt my heart begin to race and it took all of my self-control to remain sitting, looking elegant and dignified. "Sorry it took me so long" he apologized, wiping the sweat from his brow "But the hike up here was a lot more difficult in this heat". "I understand," I say bowing my head slowly. It was indeed warm out and I could feel myself growing hot beneath my fur. Part of me wondered if all of it was due to the heat.

"What're you doing?" I stammered as Connor began to suddenly take his clothes off. "Going for a swim," he laughs, leaving on his shorts and running forward to dive headfirst into the water. Moments later he resurfaces, splashing water out in all directions. "Come on, it feels great" he laughs swimming further out and motioning for me to join him. Biting my lip, I follow him walking out onto the water.

**Connor's P.O.V**

Walking out into the clearing I felt my heart leap at the sight of Suicune waiting by the waters edge. She looked so beautiful and regal; I was unable to keep a stupid smile from spreading across my face. "Sorry it took me so long, but the hike up here was a lot harder in this heat" I say nervously. It was true today was a particularly hot one and after taking a single step outside, I had gone right back in to fetch my swimming shorts.

What're you doing asked Suicune as I took off shirt. "Going for a swim," I laughed when I realized that of course she wouldn't recognize swimming trunks and had probably mistaken them to be just regular shorts. Dumping my shirt on the floor I take off, diving head first into the lake. The water feels good and I instantly feel refreshed as soon as I submerge. For a moment I just sink, then I kick off the bottom bursting out unto the surface. "Come on, it feels great" I laugh waving for her to join me.

Coolly she walks out unto the water making only the slightest of ripples at every footfall. "Come on in, you'll never cool off that way" I say swimming back towards her. No, I'm fine she says shaking her head. "Come on it'll be fun, please," I beg tugging at her leg. N…No she stammers pulling her leg out of my reach. For a moment I wonder what's the matter, it's almost as if…

**Suicune's P.O.V**

"Come on in, you'll never cool off that way" says Connor swimming back to meet me. "No, I'm fine" I say shaking my head. "Come on It'll be fun, please," he begs tugging at my leg. "N…No" I stammer pulling my leg out of his reach. He looks up at me questioningly, probably wondering why I'm acting so strange, then realization dawns on him. "Wait, don't tell me you can't swim" he laughs incredulously. "I've never needed to before now" I snap defensively feeling my face begin to burn hot beneath my fur. "Well, how about I teach you," asks Connor swimming back beside me. "Oh" I ask suspicious that his teasing is not quite finished. "Ya I mean it's called the doggy paddle for a reason" he says doing a few exaggerated strokes. "Are you implying that I am a simple minded dog," I ask trying to sound threatening, while attempting to repress a smile. "Hmmm" is his only reply as he paddles backwards smiling at me. Using my power I dowse him a good measure for his impudence. "All right, all right enough, I give, your gunna drown me," he laughs fighting to remain above water. Unconvinced I cease fire allowing him to swim back to me.

"But seriously I could teach you too swim if you wanted, I think you'd enjoy it". Says Connor looking up at me. Biting my lip I look down beneath my feet. I had always been kind of afraid of the water, I've even had nightmares where I drown because there's no one to come and save me. I was ashamed because it was suppose to be under my control, but if I was honest it terrified me. "I'll be right here to help you, so what do you say?" asked Connor when I didn't say anything. Slowly I nodded my head, I'm not sure why I had suddenly decided to face my fear again. I've tried learning to swim before it always ended in disaster, but somehow, with Connor smiling up me reassuringly, I felt like I could really succeed.

"Well first things first, you'll have to stop …uh floating" said Connor and instantly I begin to let my feet to sink beneath the surface. I could already feel the panic rising up inside me reached my haunches and I tried vainly to swim. "Do it like this" said Connor taking my paws in his hands and moving them up and down in smooth stroking motions. "Look at me, your doing great" encouraged Connor holding my gaze. For a moment as we held each other's gaze I forgot the water altogether, until I began to sink again. Though more slowly then before, I still continued to sink, until the water almost completely claimed me. I was about to cry out in alarm when Connor rushed forward, wrapping his arms around my waist and held me up above the water. I was surprised by the sudden contact and closeness, and again I could feel my face beginning to burn hot beneath my fur. "You know, if you had spoken that way to either one of my brothers they would have incinerated you on the spot" I say hoping that he doesn't notice. "Yeah well, I guess it's one of the things I love about you" he responds quietly and I feel my heart beat quicken as my face burns hotter. "Try kicking your hind legs" instructs Connor and I comply without a word. After a bit of practice I'm able to hold myself up. As he lets go of my waist I feel a regretful pang, I want him to stay close to me. Backing up a bit, he gave me room to swim still staying close enough to come to my rescue if need be.

**Connor's P.O.V**

"Wait, Don't tell me you can't swim" I ask incredulously. _I've never needed to before now_ she snaps defensively and realize I've hit a sore spot. I hadn't meant it like that it had just kinda caught me off guard. "Well how about I teach you?" I ask unsure of how she would take the offer. _Oh,_ she asked sounding suspicious. "Ya I mean it's called the doggy paddle for a reason" I say doing a few exaggerated strokes just to look ridiculous. _Are you implying that I am a simple minded dog_ she asks threateningly. Though she's trying to remain serious I can tell that she's also trying hard not to smile. "Hmmm" I say swimming back away from her. Immediately the water around me begins to shift and wave, splashing me in the face and dragging at my legs. All the pulls are gentle and I can still see her trying desperately not to grin, I don't know why but for some reason she seems to think that she's not allowed to smile. "All right, all right enough, I give, your gunna drown me," I laugh after moment of swaying back and forth. Stopping her assault a smile finally breaks through as I swim back next to her.

"But seriously I could teach you" I say hoping she'll take my offer. For a moment she looked down beneath her feat and I realized that she was afraid. Now I really wanted to help her overcome her fear. "I'll be right here to help you, so what do you say," I say reassuringly. Slowly she nods her head.

"Well first things first, you'll have to stop …uh floating" I say unsure what to call it. Slowly she begins to let herself sink beneath the water. As soon as the water begins to reach her flanks I can see that she's already beginning to panic. Moving forward I took her paws in my hand. "Do it like this" I say moving then up and down in long stroking motions. "Look at me, your doing great" I say looking into her eyes and holding her gaze. Even though she was beginning to get the hang of it she was still sinking and the further she sank the more panicked she became, she seemed to have forgotten entirely that she could simply lift herself above the water. Unable to think of anything else, and terrified that she might actually go under; I rushed forward grabbed hold of her around her waist. The sudden closeness made me blush but thankfully she couldn't see my face. _You know if you had spoken that way to either one of my brothers they would have incinerated you on the spot_, she says referring to my doggy paddle comment earlier. " Yeah well, I guess it's one of the things I love about you" I hadn't actually meant to say that out loud but it was to late to take it back now and I felt like an idiot. Not because I didn't mean it, because I did, but because I was probably just some stupid kid to her. "Try kicking your hind legs" I say trying to break the silence. After a minute she's able to hold herself up and reluctantly I let her go, staying close enough to help her if she needs it. Acting like kid with a new toy she swims around the water heading towards then away from the shore. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her. After a few minutes her kicks began to slow and she seemed to be having more trouble staying up _I don't think I can keep this up much longer_ she says turning towards me. "Ok, lets try floating now then"

**Suicune's P.O.V**

Connor had been right I was enjoying the feeling of swimming, but after only a few minutes of swimming I began to grow tired "I don't think I can keep this up much longer". "Ok, lets try floating now then," said Connor who had stayed by my side the entire time "Just relax and let the water hold you up". "Like this" I ask letting the water lift me up again, and lying down on top of it. "Haha good enough" laughs Connor "The point is to let you rest".

Connor let out a sigh of contentment and I felt him lightly brush against my fur as the waters ripples pushed him into me. "Connor?" I asked resting my head on the water and in between my forepaws "Do you enjoy our time together". Of course I do, in fact ... these…these are probably the happiest days of my life," he answers quietly as if he's embarrassed. I feel warmth begin to spread through my body as my heart pounded in my chest. I had never felt this way about anyone before. At first I had though that I was just glad to have someone to talk too, but as time went by I realized that I was falling in love with him. Us being from separate races didn't bother me any and I knew Connor didn't think like that, I lot of people thought that these kind of relationships where wrong but no one was going to tell me what to do. For a moment, I considered confessing my feelings to him, until a horrible thought struck me. I was going to leave this place. I had completely lost myself in the happy blissfulness of the past few days, and I hadn't even realized that they would never last. My task, charged to me by Arceus himself, was to watch over the many waters he had set here, and whether I liked it or not I was bound to it. No matter how much I tried or how much I wanted too I would never be able to stay in one place. I would have to leave sooner or later, but the thought made my chest ache, so much so that I thought I might die. By now I felt as if all the warmth had left my body and tears threatened to sting my eyes. Tomorrow, I would tell him tomorrow, but I just wanted to at least have today.

**Connor's P.O.V**

Connor do you enjoy the time we spend together? Asked Suicune suddenly, catching me by surprise. "Of course I do," I say wondering where that had come from "In fact… these…these are probably the happiest days of my life". I felt a little embarrassed at saying it out loud but it was true, the days I had spent with Suicune were the best days of my life, and I wanted her to know that. Whether she felt the same way about me as I did her I wanted her too know, but tomorrow. Today I just wanted to continue being perfect, tomorrow I would confess my feelings…

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Suicune's P.O.V**

My entire body felt tense with anxiety as I waited for Connor to show up. I had decided that today I would tell him I was leaving. My heart ached at the thought and faintly I wondered what his reaction would be. Would he be heartbroken and beg me to stay or would he not even care at all, I still wasn't sure which would be worse. To find out he had feelings for me too and we couldn't be together or to find out that he didn't care for me at all.

**Connor's P.O.V**

I felt light on my feet as I raced down the stairs skipping the last few steps to land heavily on the floor. Normally that would have gotten me in trouble but today my parents had left early for some kind of conference, they usually left pretty early in the morning anyway. Walking into the kitchen I swung open the fridge door, I didn't feel like making anything so I just grabbed an apple from the bottom drawer. Today was going to be a great day, I could feel it. Today I was going to confess to Suicune. I thought I'd feel more nervous, more anxious when the time came, but instead I felt more freed then anything like some kind of weight had been lifted. Today I truly believed was going to be the next best day of my life. I was going to confess my love, my love was going to be returned, and we would live happily ever after. Believing it was true would make it true, and today I believed. Smiling I walked out the front door taking a bite out of the exceedingly juicy apple. Yes, today was going to be a good day.

**Suicune's P.O.V**

I felt my stomach sink as I heard Connor make his way out of the forest and into the clearing. Smiling in hello like he did everyday, he began to make his way towards me. For moment my voice is lost and I'm unable to say anything "Connor I've…I've got to tell you something" I finally choke out. He looks at me quizzically for a moment, and then nods his head. "Ok, but I've got something to tell you first" he says looking down at the ground nervously. For a moment I'm curious as to what he want's to tell me, but I'm determined to get this over with as soon as possible. "No I really need you too listen" I say feeling my voice beginning to break. "I know I just, I need tell you this, it won't take long I promise," he says moving closer "Suicune, I'm …I… I lo…" "I'm leaving," I blurt out cutting him off unable to keep it in any longer.

His reaction wasn't one I had expected. His entire body seemed to freeze as his face contorted with confusion. His grip slackened and his apple rolled to the ground resting at my feet, I don't think he even realized. "W…what" he asked, after a moments silence, sounding confused. "I can't stay here, I…I'm leaving". "When" he asked looking at me his features slack and unfocused. "Today" I say forcing the word out. A horrible silence fallowed after that, a silence that seemed to last an eternity. "I want to go with you," said Connor looking down at the ground and clenching his fist tightly. "You what" I asked surprised by the turn of events, and for a moment a felt a shimmer of hope, a hope that was short lived. "What about your family" I asked reluctantly. Again Connor looked back at the ground clenching his fist, as if struggling internally for an answer. There in lied the problem, how could I expect him to choose me over his family, I couldn't, and I didn't.

**Connor's P.O.V**

I'm leaving. At those words my entire body seemed to go numb. I lost all feeling in my…everything, and the entire world just seemed to freeze as I struggled to comprehend what was happening. "W ...what" I managed to say hoping I had heard her incorrectly. I can't stay here, I …I'm leaving she answered her voice nearly cracking. "When" for an instant I was filled with hope, I could hear pain in her voice she didn't want to leave. Today she said and my heart sank. That didn't give me much time to work with, much less time to think. This was a big decision, one that could decide the rest of my life it shouldn't be made rashly, unfortunately I didn't have the time to be prudent. "I want to come with you," I say making up my mind. You what? Asked Suicune in surprise. What about your family? I hadn't thought about that. What would my parents think if I just disappeared, I hadn't told them about Suicune, so they would have no way of knowing what had happened to me, they'd probably think I'd died. That's after they tried looking for me, for Arceus only knows how long. I could easily imagine my mother staying up all night next to the phone, waiting for someone to tell her what had happened to her son, and my father, trying to comfort her but all the while suffering just as much. I couldn't do that to them. But I couldn't lose Suicune either. No it was more then that, I wouldn't lose her, I refused to, and I dared all of the world to argue differently. Because I no longer wanted to be with her, I needed to be with her. Not just to be happy, not just to be complete, but to continue existing, I needed her.

**Suicune's P.O.V**

"Can you wait, until tonight" asked Connor suddenly, looking back up at me. "What" I asked unsure of why he was asking me that. "To leave" said Connor earnestly "Can you wait for me until tonight?" "I'll need to go home and get some things, and I'll need to tell my parents where I'm going," he said turning back to the forest heading back the way he had come. I couldn't believe it; he was really going to do it, he was really going to leave everything to come with me. I was so happy I could feel my heart racing with joy. Connor was coming with me; he was leaving everything, his friends, his family, his life …his home…. I couldn't let him do that. No matter how desperately I wanted him to come with me, I couldn't let him throw away everything. "And what if I don't want you to come with me" I asked, forcing it out, each word tasting bitter and wrong. Connor stopped immediately at the words, and for moment everything was trapped in stillness beneath the shadows cast by the setting sun. "Then just don't wait for me" said Connor over his shoulder without turning around. Then without another word he left, leaving me alone in the silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Suicune's P.O.V**

Passively I sat in silence, staring into the space that Connor had disappeared through. The place where not only five minutes ago he had all but told that if I loved him I would wait, and if I didn't that I should just leave him behind. The problem wasn't whether I loved him or not, I knew I loved him that was the problem. I couldn't justify selfishly tearing him away from everything he knew and loved, but I couldn't leave him either. And so I sat here, torn and confused unable to move, and praying Arceus that the clock would stop stealing my time away.

I could think of so many reasons why he needed to stay here, his family, his home, his life, and yet I couldn't bring myself to just leave him. I wanted him to come with me. As selfish as it was, I wanted him to leave everything behind and come with me. I needed him, more then I had ever needed anything in my life.

If I left him he would grow up and have a normal life. He'd probably get married, have some kids and a house of his own, and live happily ever after. He wouldn't have any of that if he came with me.

I should be leaving, leaving him to his life…but I'm still sitting here.

**Connor's P.O.V**

Taking a deep breath I sat down on my bed. I had spent the last half hour packing my bag and now it was full to the brim. There were still so many things I wanted to take with me, but I knew that I just didn't have the space. If I could have, I probably would have taken my entire room.

Looking around I tried to memorize everything, and it finally sunk in just how bad I was going to miss it. As I looked something caught my eye; it was an old weathered dream catcher that my mother had made for me. She had said that it would shield me from nightmares, and that only good dreams could pass through it. Taking it down from where it hung above my bed I reopened my bag, taking out an old shirt and replacing it with the homemade dream catcher. It wasn't much, but I figured it would be nice to have something that reminded me of home.

Hauling the bag over my shoulder I left taking one last look around, then closing the door behind me. Walking down the stairs I took the time to look at every picture that lined the wall. As I walked through the kitchen I placed a folded piece of paper on the table, a note for my parents explaining as best I could where and why I was going. After that I walked out the front door and into the forest, never once looking back.

Walking into the clearing I felt as if someone had taken every emotion I've ever felt, and wiped them from existence. I didn't feel hurt, I didn't feel angry or abandoned or lost, I just felt empty. Empty like the spot where Suicune had been only few short hours ago. I don't know what I had expected, I could've just saved myself a trip out here, but I guess some part of me had truly begun to believe that I would no longer have to feel alone.

Unconsciously I slid the bag from my shoulder and let it drop to the forest floor. The deafening thud the only noise to be heard beyond the soft trickle of water. Flopping down to the ground, I felt almost a little relieved, like I had known all along this was how it would end, and now I was just glad to be rid of it. Except I didn't feel glad, I didn't really feel relieved either. I just didn't feel at all, and somehow that seemed worse. I wanted to feel something, despair, rage, elation, anything but this cold dark emptiness. Angrily I punched the ground infuriated with my own hollowness, but even that anger only lasted a second. Leaving nothing but a throbbing pain in my hand. Looking up to the sky I prayed to Arceus to let me feel something, to do anything. I didn't really expect a dazzling sign, which was good cuz I didn't get one, but as I threw my head in my hands I felt a droplet of warm water run down my face.

The rush of emotion that came next was the polar opposite of how I had felt just moments before. Instead of feeling empty and drained I felt like I was going to explode with anguish and despair. I laughed a weird choked laugh, that was somewhere between crying and laughing, as the tears began to pour out. I was so happy to be able to feel something again, and yet at the same time the emotions that I felt where all despairing ones. It was a strange feeling and my choking laughs quickly turned to rattling sobs as the true misery of what had just happened washed over me. It felt so good, but it hurt so damn much.

**Suicune's P.O.V**

Tears streamed down my face as I ran the through the forest underbrush. I wasn't really sure where I was going; all I knew was what I was heading away from. It had taken me until the very last moment to leave. The sound of Connor entering the clearing had shocked me into action and my body had moved of it's own accord, dashing off at full speed into the forest and away from him. I desperately hoped that he hadn't seen me run off at the last second. As I ran my mind kept trying to turn back to Connor, and all that I had left behind with him. But I couldn't think about that now, there'd be time to mourn over it later, but right now I couldn't not while I could still turn back.

Suddenly I stopped running as the thought took hold, I could still turn back. If I turned back now I could catch him before he made the long walk home, if he had even left the lake yet. Internally I struggled with the idea until I realized that if I waited to long it wouldn't matter. Last time fear of losing the choice before I was ready, had made me run away from Connor, this time it was driving me towards him.

When I made it back to the clearing I was relieved to see that Connor was still there. He sat at the waters edge where we usually sat together, head in his hands. When I got closer I realized with a shock, that he was crying. I had never expected to hear him cry, not from anything. It wasn't that Connor was hard or tuff, he just seemed like one of those people who never cried. But sure enough his choking voice carried over to me clearly, and now I could visibly see the sobs racking his body. Just the sight of him in such a state made my eyes tear up and my chest feel like it was being pierced with ice. Right there and then I realized that I could never leave him behind, he wanted to be with me as badly as I wanted to be with him. Desperately I wanted to run forward and comfort him, but after leaving him like I had I didn't have that right. He didn't notice me approach, he didn't even notice when I stopped to stand right beside him. I was close enough now that I could hear him sniffling and mumbling unintelligibly. Unable to stand anymore I gingerly nudged his shoulder.

Slowly Connor drew his hands from his face and turned to look at me. I couldn't think of anything to say, I wanted to tell him how sorry I was that I'd left, and how badly I wished I could take it back. I wanted to beg for forgiveness and confess my love, but words escaped me. For an awkward moment he just stared at me, my head lowered and eyes downcast unable to meet his.

When I did finally manage to work up the courage to look up at him my heart sank. He looked angry, his fists where clenched and his jaw was locked, and his eyes bore into me intently. I actually flinched when he lunged forward. But instead of taking a swing at me, or screaming in my face, he did something I wasn't expecting. He threw his arms around my neck and squeezed tightly. "You came back" he gasped his voice still choked with emotion.

"Of course I did," I say nuzzling my head against him. "I thought you'd left me," he says and I realize he's asking me were I'd been. I knew I could easily dodge the question, but I couldn't help but feel as if I owed him the truth. "I almost did," I say and I feel his grip around my neck tighten. "Why?" he asks without letting go, and my heart nearly breaks at all the pain in the single word. "I thought you'd be better off without me," I try to explain wanting him to understand that the only reason I had left was because I cared about him. Suddenly he lets go of me drawing back, and looking me in the eyes. "Why would you think that?" he asks me and this time I can tell he really is mad. " I just though that you would be happier if I was gone, you could have a home and a family…. A wife" I mumble looking back at the ground, unable to meet his gaze. "And what good are all those things if I don't have you" says Connor lifting my chin with one finger so that I'm forced too look back at him. He doesn't look angry anymore but I can tell he's searching my eyes for an answer.

Next he does something I'm completely unprepared for, moving his hand to caress my cheek, he leans forward to kiss me. I felt my fur light up as his lips met mine, and my heart began to flutter erratically. His lips where so soft, and he was caressing me so gently, as if I was the most delicate thing in the world. I felt like I was in heaven, and I wished that moment would last forever.

Pulling away Connor looked into my eyes obviously searching for an answer as to how I'd felt about the kiss. Impatient, and unwilling to wait for him to find it, I leaned forward giving him a kiss of my own. This one was more enthusiastic then the last and Connor put his hand on my neck pulling me into a deeper more passionate kiss.

"That was my first kiss," laughs Connor, putting his hands on either side of my head and holding his forehead to mine. "Actually it was your second" I laugh licking his face affectionately "But your first belongs to me too, and I intend to take your third as well".


	5. Chapter 5

**Connor's P.O.V**

Cursing I stumble over another rock nearly falling and busting my head open for the third time today. _Are you ok?_ Asks Suicune looking back at me. "Ya I'm fine," I say smiling back at her reassuringly. The truth was I was exhausted, we had done nothing but travel for the last two days, stopping only too eat and sleep. Apparently we were already running behind, and even my quickest pace slowed Suicune down considerably. She had offered to carry me on her back, but my pride just wouldn't allow it. Not to mention that I knew carrying me would be a lot more difficult for her then she had tried to lead me to believe. "Where are we going" I ask, picking my way through the rocky terrain. _I told you, we're going to meet my brothers_, answers Suicune, effortlessly jumping from stone to stone. Right, I wasn't looking forward to that. Everything I knew about the two Legendary's told me that getting on their bad sides was a very bad idea. Suddenly a thought struck me "Are we going to tell them about, us?" _What about us_? She asks stopping to look back at me. "That we're, you know, together" I say nervously. Immediately Suicune blushes shyly and I feel my nervousness begin to dissipate _I hadn't really thought about it_. "It's ok if you don't" I say quickly, not wanting her to feel as if she has too. "It doesn't really matter I just wasn't sure if you wanted them to know or not". Despite my efforts the question still seems to trouble her _I'm… not sure, I'll have to think about it_, She says after a moment, turning to head further up the mountain.

Sighing I follow after her. In contrast to what I had said it really did bother me a bit, and I couldn't help but wonder if perhaps she was a little embarrassed that she was with a human. Not that I could blame her, she was way out of my league, I guess I had just hoped that all the awkwardness between us would magically disappear once we set out together. That had been kinda stupid, the only way to make or relationship less awkward was to become more familiar with each other, and to do that I needed to be less shy. Well here it goes. "Suicune," I call out to her, kneeling down to the ground like I had found something. She had taken of a bit ahead, as she often did, so it took her a few moments. I wish she would stick close to me; I want her as close to me as possible. _What is it_? She asks standing just above me. Quickly standing back up I gingerly put a hand on either side of her face and pull her into a kiss. At the contact I felt a shock of pleasure run down my spine, and my heart began to race uncontrollably. After a few minutes I reluctantly a pull back leaving my hands to caress her face. _W…What was that for_ she asks breathlessly, her face already flushed. "Do I need a reason?" I ask, doing my best to look her steadily in the eyes, even though my hearts pounding against my chest. _N…No…_ she says her face turning an even deeper red, as she turns away from me smiling and biting her lip.

Without another word we continue on our way. Though this time I notice that she doesn't stray anymore then five feet away from me, brushing against me as if she's reluctant to leave my side. I run my hand down her back and I notice her tails lashing back and forth, for a moment I wonder what she's doing until I realize it's much like a dog wagging its tail happily. Smiling I'm about to try and get her attention again when my foot catches on something and I fall to the ground. I try to catch myself with my hands but I'm twisted in a weird angle and all does is prevent me from bracing myself. As I hit the ground my head strikes a rock, making my ears ring and vision blur. My vision swims for another minute or so and then it goes black…

**Suicune's P.O.V**

We were moving slowly, much too slowly. At this rate we'd never make it to our destination in time. It wasn't really Connor's fault I could see that he was trying hard to keep up. His body was just incapable of moving as quickly as mine, and when we reached the mountainside it got even worse. Behind me I hear a scuffle of feat immediately followed by cursing. "Are you ok," I ask looking back at Connor "Ya I'm fine," he says smiling up at me. I can tell he's exhausted and part of me wants to just stop here for the day, but I know if we do well ever make it in time. "Where are we going," asks Connor, changing the subject. "I told you, we're going to see my brothers," I say, and immediately and image of them pops into my head. It had been nearly a year since I had last seen my two brothers, and I found myself missing them intensely. "Are we going to tell them about, us," asks Connor. "What about us?" I ask turning to face him, wondering what he means. "That we're, you know, together," he says nervously, and I feel my face heat up. It was still strange thinking of me and Connor as a couple, and realizing that he was mine still managed to make my heart flutter. "I hadn't really thought about it," I say truthfully. "It's ok if you don't," says Connor a little quickly "It doesn't really matter I just wasn't sure if you wanted them to know or not". It's obvious he does want me to feel pressured, and I feel grateful to him for it. "I'm… not sure I'll have to think about it," I say, after thinking it over for a moment. I'm sure it's not the answer he was hoping for, but with all the excitement of the past few days it honestly hadn't occurred to me what my brothers might think about it. Not that I didn't trust my brothers but they didn't always see the world in the way that I did, on top of that they were very protective of me and could be rash sometimes. I just wasn't sure how they'd take it. This was my first love and on top of that he was a human. My brothers' thought we where better then humans, that human kind was just a bunch of spoiled over entitled children squabbling in the mud. While they did have good reason to feel that, I knew not all humans where that way. I knew that some humans could be kind, caring and courageous, but no matter how much I tried to convince them they refused to see reason.

"Suicune" I hear Connor call out my name interrupting my thoughts. Turning away I see him kneeling to the ground inspecting something. It takes me a few moments to get back to him; I hadn't even realized that the distance between us had grown this much. "What is it," I ask moving to stand right in front of him. Taking me by surprise Connor quickly stands up, gently putting a hand on either side of my face and pulling me into a kiss. As soon as his lips touched mine I felt my fur light up in pleasure. We kiss for a while but eventually Connor pulls back reluctantly, leaving his hand o caress my face. "W…What was that for" I ask surprised by his sudden show of affection. "Do I need a reason," he asks holding my gaze. "N… No…" I say feeling my face burn hotter. I didn't think it was possible but I think I'm falling even more in love with him.

As we continue on or way I make sure to stay close to him, brushing against his side occasionally. After a few moments he runs a hand down my back affectionately, and I practically feel my body shake with pleasure. I'm about to brush against him again when he suddenly stops, falling to the ground beside me. For a moment he seems ok as he try's to pick himself up, but then his arms give out from under him and he slumps back to the ground. My heart fills with dread as I stare at Connor lying on the round unmoving. My mind couldn't comprehend how we had gone from the moment before to this one, how a single moment could've had such a drastic impact. I understood how it had happened, he had tripped, I just didn't understand how it could happen, it just seemed so surreal. Snapping out of the trance I lunge forward nudging him gently. I feel tears begin to sting my eyes as I desperately try to wake him. "Wake up Connor, please wake up" I sob licking his face briskly. Again he doesn't respond. I feel myself starting to panic, when I feel his soft breathing on my face. My heart soars at the sudden sensation, if he's breathing that means he's still alive, but I know that he's still injured and needs help. We're miles away from the nearest city, and going to get help would take too long. So making a quick decision I grab hold of his arm and pull him up over my back. The way he drapes over me lifelessly makes my heart ache with a pain that threatens to shatter it, but I know that Connor needs me and I have to be strong. Making sure that he's positioned well, I bound of in the direction of the nearest town.

Occasionally I had to stop to readjust him whenever he began to slip, but for the most part we were making good time. That was, until it began to rain. At first it was just a light drizzle but soon it began to pour, so much so that little streams of water began to flow across the rocks. As badly as I wanted to get Connor some help I knew staying out in the rain like this wasn't going to do either of us any favors. So after a quick look around I found the nearest shelter, a small cave imbedded into the side of the mountain. It was most likely home to one sort of Pokémon or another but at the moment it was empty. Gently laying Connor on the floor I laid down beside him, his steady breathing reassuring me that he was alive. I desperately wanted to do something, anything that would better his condition, but all I could do was sit here, sit here and wait for the rain to stop. So terrified, cold and effectively alone I prayed, for the first time in my life I prayed for a miracle, and then I waited…


	6. Chapter 6

**Suicune's P.O.V**

Outside lightning struck and thunder roared, as the storms wind blew pelting rain across the mountainside. It had been nearly four hours since the rain had started to pour, and in that time the storm had only managed to grow worse, and showed no sign of letting up. Connor still hadn't awoken but his breathing had settled into a steady shallow rhythm, and on occasion he would mumble something unintelligible. It would almost seem as if he was sleeping, if not for the fact that no matter what I tried I couldn't wake him. I desperately wanted to get him help, but taking him out into the storm would only make his condition worse and I didn't dare to leave him here on his own. So unable to leave and unable to get help, I had laid Connor on the ground and nestled down beside him. His steady breathing let me know that he was still alive.

I missed Connor's smile; and his laugh, the sound of his voice. I wanted him to talk to me, to tell me everything was going to be ok. I wanted to nuzzle against his chest and have him wrap his arms around me. I wanted him to kiss me like he had done earlier; so that I could kiss him back, and show him how much I loved him. Now I might never get the chance. I whined softly as I thought about all the things I still wanted to do with Connor. We had only just started to be a couple… I still needed him. Tears began to run down my face and my body began to shake with sobs. My quite whimpers echoed out into the cave, drowned out by the thunderous roar of the storm outside.

**Connor's P.O.V**

I was having a horrible dream. I was in a completely pitch-black room, the room was so dark that it was impossible to tell if my eyes where opened or closed. I could hear a quite pitter-pattering noise, like the sound of scuttling feat. I shuddered to think what sort of creatures might be scurrying about in the darkness; but worse than their ever evident presence, was the enormous deafening roar that echoed out through the darkness every so often. Any creature able to produce such a thunderous sound must be enormous, and most likely dangerous. An unnerving moaning filled any place left unattended by the other sounds; I was almost tempted to call out to anyone that might be there, except the ominous moaning seemed to be of an inhuman origin. My only comfort was that though the roar was still deafening it seemed to be coming from far away, almost like I was hearing an echo. Also, though the scuttling creatures seemed numerous in number, they seemed reluctant to approach me; a fact I knew could change at any moment. For some reason these strange creature terrified me. Perhaps it was because they were clothed in darkness, or that their names, origin's, and even descriptions were unknown to me; but either way they kept me frozen in the darkness unable to do anything more than listen to my own breathing. There was another noise too, even fainter then the quite moaning and the pitter-pattering feet, and I had to strain my ears to make it out. When I finally did I felt a chill of fear run down my spine; it was the sound of someone crying softly, and the bitter-cold rattling sobs reverberated out through the darkness.

Unlike the other noises though this one didn't seem to be of a malevolent intent. The cries reminded me of a little girl I had once found who had been separated from her mother. I had simply taken the little girl to the front desk and the clerk had helped me find her mother, but these sobs reminded me of her. They were broken, and lost, and my heart wrenched at the sound of them, they shocked me out of my frozen state and I felt my body begin to move. Unfortunately I didn't get very far, though I was no longer frozen by fear my entire body felt like it was made of lead and refused to move. Still I strained to move, and finally I felt my body and mind slowly pull out of the murky recesses they had fallen into. The room seemed to lighten a bit and my vision began to come into focus, all the while the noises and sounds began to come in clearer and clearer. The first thing I noticed was that I wasn't standing up like I had originally thought. Instead I was on my side, lying against something cold and hard. A bright light flashed, lighting up my surroundings. It only lasted for a second, but the image burnt into to my eyes still remaining long after the light had passed. As far as I could tell I was in some sort of cave lying on the cavern floor. The light flashed again followed by the deafening roar. For a moment I looked around frantically afraid that the beast had found me until I realize I had heard the noise before.

Suddenly it all clicked into place. All the noises I had been hearing up until now had all been distorted by the echo of the cave, and my own drowsy mind; my fear of the dark had fueled my imagination and created these illusions, but now that I was awake and alert I was able to make sense of them. The first and most obvious was the thunder the familiar crashing noise, had sounded so much like the roar of a great beast to my muddled state of mind. The pitter-pattering noise that had filled me with dread just seconds ago was easily discernible as the comforting sound of rain, and the ominous moaning had simply been the wind. But there was still one sound that had persisted from my dream. The sniffling sobs could not only still be heard, they seemed extremely close as well, but who could be making them.

For the first time it occurs to me that I could try and call out to whoever it is. "H...ello" I say weakly my throat feeling dry and coarse. Immediately the crying stops so I try calling out again. "Hello… is anyone there…" I say more strongly this time. "_Connor is that you_" Suddenly I feel the world spin as I'm turned onto my back. It takes a moment for my vision to refocus, but when it does I see Suicune standing over me looking concerned. "What happened?" I ask feeling a throbbing pain in the side of my head. "_You… you tripped and hit your head"_ says Suicune still looking as if she can't believe that I'm awake. "Well… that's embarrassing," I say, easing myself into a sitting position. Again the room spins and I feel as if I'm about to lose my lunch. "_Are you ok_," asks Suicune looking worried. "Ya, just a bit dizzy, what about you?" I ask changing the subject. "_I'm fine, I was just worried about you, I wasn't sure if you were ever going to wake up again_," says Suicune, her voice cracking. Again she lunges forward and nuzzles her head into my chest. "Hey I'll be fine," I say wrapping my arms around her neck "I'm not going anywhere, I promise". Suddenly she lifts her head and without breaking my embrace she kisses me intensely. "What was that for" I ask when we finally broke apart, feeling a different kind of dizzy. "_Do I need a reason_," she asks, nuzzling her head back into my chest and laying there. "No, no you don't," I say running my fingers through her fur.

_Ecruteak Hospital 9 hours later…_

"Well it looks like you have a mild concussion," says the doctor turning my head from side to side slowly "While I don't think their will be any lasting damage, there is some sever swelling and bruising, I suggest you stay off your feet and move around as little as possible for the next three days. As for your eye it looks as if your knock on the head caused a Vitreous Hemorrhage, which would explain the discoloration and the floating spots you described to me". "What does that mean, that Vitreous whatever?" I ask squinting as he shines a light in my left eye. "Well essentially it means you have blood in you eye, it won't cause any lasting symptoms either, but I will have to bandage your eye to restrict it's movement and you'll have to rest every day with you're head at a forty degree angle to help drain out the blood". "How long until I can take the bandage off" I ask already dreading the temporary loss of my left eye.

"Well with any luck and lots of rest you'll be all better in just a few months" he says, smiling as if he's giving me good news, for a moment I almost wonder if he's joking. "A few months," I exclaim "Isn't their anything we can do to speed it up a bit?" "No not really, there are some experimental drugs but their not FDA approved yet, all you can do is rest and to be honest with you, you got lucky". "How is this lucky? I ask placing my hands carefully on my head. "Any number of problems could have arisen from your concussion, permanent problems. You could have had memory loss, convulsions, lack of motor coordination, Tinnitus, Post traumatic amnesia, PCS, shall I go on?" "My point is your functioning, and none of your injuries will do you any lasting damage, for a head injury like yours that's lucky".

**Suicune's P.O.V**

Patiently I waited outside for Connor, ignoring the gaping stares of people passing by. It had taken nearly three hours for the storm to pass and another five hours for me to carry him to town. At first he had objected to me carrying him, but after he had nearly walked off a Cliffside I had forced him to climb on. After that I had taken him straight into Ecruteak and straight to the hospital. The front double doors slide open and I lookup excitedly expecting to see Connor, but am disappointed by the startled look of a stranger. Connor had been in there an awfully long time I was beginning to get worried. What if his injuries were more severe then I had thought, what if they had to do surgery, what if he was already dead. Shaking my head I cleared out the thoughts, I was being ridiculous Connor was probably fine, in fact he would probably walk out those doors any minute. To keep from panicking I told myself that over and over again, for the next half hour.

When Connor finally did come out, it was already beginning to get dark. "Are you alright" I ask Connor noticing the large white bandage covering his left eye. "Doc says I'm fine, no serious damage, all I got to do is rest up for a bit and I'll be right as rain" says Connor smiling at me reassuringly. "Are they sure your ok, shouldn't you stay the night here or something" I ask not feeling convinced. "Why do you think I was in there for so long, besides I'll sleep better if I'm with you, I've already gotten used to having you beside me" says Connor looking a little embarrassed. "So where to now?" asks Connor changing the subject. "Now we take you somewhere you can rest," I say taking the lead. "And where would that be?" Asks Connor following after me. "At my home, I think it's time you finally met my brothers".


	7. Chapter 7

**Connor's P.O.V**

"_It's not that much farther, we're almost there," _says Suicune, brushing against me. "O …Ok," I say trying my best not to clench my teeth. Right at this moment I'm not feeling to good. My nose runs and vision blurs as tears swell in my eyes. My body shakes violently as cold chill runs down my spine despite it being the middle of May. _"Are you sure you're ok" _asks Suicune looking up at me. "Ya I'm fine" I say, a boldface lie but it's not like there's much I can do about it. _"Ok" _says Suicune looking unconvinced "_The Towers just ahead". _"Wait Tower?" I Ask, "As in the Burnt Tower, the one you and your brothers supposedly perished in". "_That's the one_," says Suicune "A_fter it burnt down with my ancestors inside it and the next generation appeared, the people of this village rebuilt the Tower as a monument to their death and revival, ever since then it's been a home for the three of us and we convene here once a year_". "D…Do…o you think your brothers are her yet," I ask cursing as my body shakes violently again. "_Most likely, we're more then a little late they're probably worried," _she says looking up at me with concern. "Sss..s…Sorry" I say apologetically, my body settling into a constant shivering. _"It's alright it's not your fault," _says Suicune Brushing against me lightly _"But I still think you should let me carry you". _"Not a chance" I say brushing back against her.

After that we walked in silence for a little while until another question popped into my head. "Have you decided if we're going to tell them about us" I ask, feeling no less awkward then the last time I had asked this. _"Yes, I think I've decided to tell them," _says Suicune sounding nervous. I feel a stupid smile spread across my face and I do my best to hide it. "What are they like, your brothers?" I ask changing the subject. "_Well like I said my brothers are very protective of me. Entei's the strongest of the three of us he can shake the earth with just his roar, and Raikou's the quickest almost able to outrun crashing lightning_," says Suicune. "Ya, but that's things about Entei and Raikou, I mean what are your brothers like," I say more interested in their individual personalities then their abilities. "_Well,_" says Suicune thoughtfully "_Entei can be sort of hard headed and rash, but he's also very caring and brave. When ever I had a problem Entei was always the one I talked to. Raikou is the opposite, he can come off as a little cold sometimes, but he's very level headed, I guess that's what allows him to make quick calculated decisions. A lot of the time he seems like he doesn't care, but I can tell he does. My brothers fight a lot too because they're so different, but they'd probably fight just as much if they were exactly alike, I think it's just sort of their way of showing that they care without actually showing. I guess both my brothers are a little stubborn_". "Must run in the family," I laugh nudging against her. Suddenly I realize that I'm feeling a lot better. My body's stopped shaking and my mind feels a little clearer. Suicune's only response to my jibe is a smile, "_I think my brothers will like you, as long as they get past the whole you being human thing_." "You did," I say, running my hand down the back of her neck. "_Ya_" she says, nuzzling my hand.

All too early, the tower came before us. This entire time I had been able to see it looming over the city, but now that it was before us I felt my stomach tie itself into a knot. I had been dreading this moment all day, all week in fact. I hadn't told her but I was afraid that once Suicune had her brothers and was no longer alone, she would realize that she wasn't really in love with me. It was a stupid fear I know, but it had quickly taken root inside of me and wasn't letting go easy. "Are we going inside" I ask, still staring up at the tower, a shiver running down my spine that I was certain had nothing to do with the weather. "_I don't think that will be necessary" _says Suicune drawing my attention to the bottom of the tower. Where both Raikou and Entei are now watching us intently.

**Suicune's P.O.V**

"Brothers" I shout, forgetting Connor for a moment and taking off towards them. "Hello sister" says Entei, affectionately nuzzling his head against mine "How have you been?" "Fine and you?" I ask eager to hear about their travels as well. "Your late we thought something had happened to you?" asks Raikou moving forward to great. "I'm sorry I got… held up," I say sheepishly. " Forget it, what matters is that you made it," says Entei. "Who's that?" asks Raikou motioning to somewhere behind me. For a moment I was at a loss as to whom he was talking about until I turned around, and spotted Connor beginning to make his way towards us. I felt my face turn red as I realized that in my excitement I had left him behind. "Is he a friend of yours?" asked Entei noting his approach. It was innocently meant but I felt my fur burn hot at the question. Thankfully I was saved from answering by Connor's appearance at my side. "This is Connor," I say introducing him to my brothers. "Hello," says Connor nodding at them both. Both Entei and Raikou nodded back, but could see both of them casting me questioning glances. I was unsure on how to proceed; I knew that I needed to be the one to tell my brothers I just couldn't quite figure out how to tell them.

"So how do you know our sister Connor?" asked Raikou when I didn't say anything. Raikou could tell that I was nervous about something, he was hoping that by suddenly addressing Connor he would get easy answer. "We met not that long ago, but we've been traveling together since then," says Connor easily. "Well any friend of Suicune's is a friend if ours," says Entei, "Your welcome to stay here if you like". "Thank you," says Connor smiling brightly, "I think I just might take you up on that, though I wouldn't want to intrude on your family reunion, I'll make sure to find things to occupy myself in town". "That would be appreciated," says Raikou, earning himself chastising glance from Entei.

I couldn't' believe everything was going so well. At this rate I would simply wait for the three of them to become friends and then shortly before we left I would tell them about Connor and me. The plan was perfect, things were going smoothly, so I can't really explain why I did what I did next. "Connor's my mate," I blurt out.

**Connor's P.O.V**

Immediately Suicune dashes off towards her brothers, leaving me t stand lone at the bottom of the towers steps, immediately they start conversing, but I'm too far away to hear what their saying. I keep waiting for Suicune to introduce me or call me up, but she seems to have forgotten me. A large knot ties itself in my stomach; maybe my fears hadn't been so unfounded. Shaking my head I force myself to relax and begin to make my way up the steps. As I did Suicune looked back at me, but it wasn't until I had moved to stand next to here that she introduced me. _"This is Conner," _says Suicune, and I'm not really what I should say_. _Part of me feels bowing would be appropriate, but eventually I just decide on a few respectful nods and a simple "Hello." I wasn't really sure how to proceed or how Suicune wanted to proceed, so I just left up to her to make the net move.

Unfortunately she wasn't the first one to speak up. "_So how do you know our sister Connor?"_ asks Raikou addressing me first. Normally this wouldn't be a problem except that I am a horrible liar, ask anyone who knew me and they'll tell you the same, that you can get the truth from me simply by asking. However I have always had a knack for bending the truth or leaving certain things out, and under pressure I usually get calmer rather than panic. "We met not that long ago, but we've been traveling together ever since then," I say, which sounds pretty innocent taken out of context. _"Well any friend of Suicune's is a friend of ours, you're welcome to stay here if you like,"_ says Entei, and I can tell that he means it. "Thank you," I say smiling, "I think I just might take you up on that, though I wouldn't want to intrude on your family reunion, I'll make sure to find things to occupy myself in town." _"That would be appreciated," _says Raikou and Entei turns to give him a reproaching look. Apparently Entei is just as keen on making a good impression as I am, which makes me feel a little more relaxed. To be honest I hadn't thought things would be going this well, I had thought for sure that I would be somebody's dinner by now. I was about to suggest that I could leave for a little while and allow the three of them to catch up, when Suicune spoke "_Connor's my mate_." I could tell from the look on her face that she hadn't meant to say it, but it was a little late to take it back. She had said it so quickly that the silence that followed right after seemed so unfounded. I was almost tempted to keep talking as if I hadn't heard anything, but I figured I was probably on some pretty volcanically thin ice already.

When Entei turned to look at me my first instinct was run, my second and third were much the same, but I couldn't get my stupid feet to move I felt like I was paralyzed with my feet nailed to the floor. _"You what?"_ asked Entei, it was honest question, but it was one that I figured I was better off not answering. Quickly, Suicune moved to stand between Entei and me, _"Brother let me explain."_ _"So it is true," said_ Entei a snarl entering his voice, _"You've become mates with this human."_ "_I can explain…"_ began Suicune only to be cut off by a roar of anger from Entei as he leapt over her and onto me.

**Suicune's P.O.V**

As soon as the words left my mouth all three of them froze instantly, and slowly turned to look at me. After that Entei turned his sights on Connor "You what?" Immediately I moved to stand in between them, afraid that Entei might do something rash. "Brother I can explain," I say soothingly, hoping to draw his attention. "So it is true," says Entei snarling slightly "You've become mates with this human." "I can explain…" I began intending to make him listen, but Entei simply leapt over me tackling Connor. "No," I yelled as they both went careening down the tower steps.

Quickly I tried to take off after them, but Raikou moved to stop me. "What are you doing, they could be hurt?" I shout trying unsuccessfully to push my way past him. "Entei will be fine, he has a hard head, the human however probably won't be as lucky" says Raikou pushing me back towards the building. There was no way I was going to get around Raikou like I had told Connor before he was the fastest out of the three of us. Fighting wasn't an option, even though I was confident I could hold my own in a fight against either one of my brothers, I just couldn't bring myself to do it, but I needed to do something Connor needed me. "Why are you stopping me Entei's going to kill him if we don't help," I say desperately. ""Perhaps," says Raikou "Wile me an Entei don't agree on many things the one the have always agreed upon is protecting you." "But Connors not a threat…" "Exactly," says Raikou cutting me off "He has no power to defend himself or you, the only thing he'll manage to do is drag you down, and your just as likely to be killed trying to save him as he is trying to save you." My stomach turned when I realized I had no come back for that, least not one Raikou would understand. Connor saved me every day in an entirely different way, I love him and that was all the reason I needed to be with him.

**Connor's P.O.V**

"_No," _I heard Suicune shout as me and Entei toppled over the edge and down the stairs. I don't remember the stairs being as long on the way up as they seemed to be going back down. What I can say for certain is that by the time I reached the bottom I was thoroughly battered and bruised. Nothing was broken though, as far as I could tell I had gotten off pretty lucky, my kind of luck was either really good or really sucked. Forcing myself to get up I pushed myself off the ground looking around I spotted Entei to my right. Slowly he stood up shaking his head dazedly, he seemed in little hurry and why would he be he was the one doing the hunting, and his prey was doing a good job of just standing there. Shaking myself I took off running, I wasn't really sure where I was going but I knew I needed to get going now. I could head into the woods but he could just burn even if it was just on accident I couldn't let that happen. The town presented the same problem and the only other thing near by was the tower. To my left there was a small lake but after a gruesome mental image of getting boiled to death I decided against that.

Suddenly an idea struck me, it wasn't fantastic or even that good of a plan, but it was all I head. Saying a silent prayer I dashed into town. I knew the risk of somebody getting hurt was great, despite that I didn't really have any other choice it was a risk I was just going o have to take. As I took a sudden corner, I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and a wave of heat blow past where I had just been standing. Entei was obviously getting close; but so was I. Just a little further and make to my destination. As I ran down the final stretch I could actually feel the heat singeing the hairs off the back of my neck. I all but dove through the gyms double doors as something exploded behind me with such force that it lifted me off my feet. As I crashed through the startled faces of about twenty trainers turned to look at me.

I had figured that if there was anyone in this town strong enough to help me they'd be here. My plan had been to run through the front door and beg for help, but now my backed burned with such a searing pain that my body refused work and my mind refused to clear. The stinging sensation stabbed me to my core and made it impossible to think about anything else but the pain. I heard more explosions as the gyms trainers and even some of the challengers fought to chase Entei off. Confronted by a small army he had been forced to but not before shouting one last threat at me first, "If I ever see you again human, I'll scorch the skin off your body." Of course I had learned all this second hand, three days later, from a trainer who had been there, since I had already longed passed out.

"Yo, dude you ok; are you alive, is anybody in there, hellooo?" I awoke to find someone standing over me snapping their fingers in my face. It's another boy roughly around my age. He was wearing a sapphire blue jacket with a sky blue shirt and regular blue jeans. On top of his head rested what looked to be a regular pair of cheap safety glasses ruffling up his black hair. Despite his odd way of dressing himself, the look seemed to fit him. "Ah, pilots lights are on, looks like he's alive girls," said the boy turning to talk to someone to his left. "Where am I'" I ask sitting up in what looks an awful lot like a hospital bed. "I'll give you a hint, if you don't get your butt dressed and come with me, your gunna have a lot of explaining to do," he says tossing me my clothes, I realize that the only thing that I'm wearing is a hospital robe and quickly I go into the bathroom and change. When I come back out I find him waiting for me by the window. "What's going on," I ask, as he begins to unlatch the window. "The cops are getting ready to haul you off for questioning, is what is about to happen," he answers. "What did you think that you could just burst into the city gym, chased by Entei one of the three most famous and revered legendries around here by the way, and just expect no one to care?" he asks when I give him a confused look. "But why would the cops want me," I ask still confused. "Probly to find out what the hell you did to piss that legendary off so much," he says climbing up onto the windowsill. "What are you doing," I ask as he leans over the edge. "Helping you escape now get up here," he says motioning for me to join him. "I'm not getting up there are you crazy," I shout seeing that were on the eighth floor. "Look it's either me or them," he says motioning to the door, and just as he does two police officers walk in through it. I hate heights, I mean I really hate heights, but I get the feeling I'll hate prison a lot more. "What do I do?" I ask climbing up onto the sill next to him. "Jump," he says simply pushing me off the edge. "My names Zane by the way," he shouts after me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the ridiculously long wait but the hard drive on my old computer went out and It took me forever to save up for a new laptop. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and as always, pleas review.**

**Connor's P.O.V**

Plummeting to my death was not my idea of a good escape plan. In fact it seemed to me to be more a murder attempt than anything else.

As the ground reared up before me I clenched my eyes shut, preparing for the worst, maybe if I was lucky I wouldn't feel a thing.

For three whole minutes I waited for the inevitable, but it never came.

Slowly I opened my eyes to find the ground only a few feet away. Again I flinched but the impact still didn't come.

For the second time I opened my eyes to find the ground, only a few feet away. In fact I was still where I had been; I had stopped moving altogether and was hovering just a few feet above the ground.

"How..?"…_That would be me_ says a female voice in my head cutting off the thought.

"Who…?"I began to ask and again I hear the voice in my head _Just look up_.

Looking forward I spot a rather bemused looking Espeon watching me.

"You caught me," I ask uncertainly.

_Yep_, she says flicking her twin tails and letting me drop the last couple of feet. I fall sprawling to the ground, landing with a solid thud.

"Well thanks I guess," I say picking myself up out of the dirt, and sitting up.

_Your welcome _she says distractedly, turning to look up.

"Why are you…?"

_You better move here comes Zane, _she says, cutting me off for the third time. Quickly I scramble too my feet and move to stand next to her.

Looking up I spot Zane just in time to see him launch himself out of the window. A look of exhilaration crosses his face, as he spreads out his arms and legs to slow his descent.

Like me he falls almost all the way, stopping just a few feet above the ground. Unlike me he was set down on his feet, gently.

"That was bracing," laughs Zane moving towards us. "But was it really necessary to drop the kid on his head?" he asks turning towards the Espeon, scratching her behind the ears.

_He's lucky I caught him at all, _says the Espeon, nuzzling his hand affectionately and shooting me an irritated look. _This is the guy we came to save, Suicune's chosen mate, I expected something a little more impressive _continues the Espeon and with an irritated flick of her tails she turns around and heads out towards the parking lot exit.

"Don't worry about her," says Zane putting his hand on my shoulder, "She's very particular about who she shows her powers too, and by that I mean she's only ever shown me and her sisters".

"Why does she care who sees her powers?" I ask, feeling as if the world around me is spinning.

"Well it's not that strange if you think about, I mean psychic types abilities are physical manifestations of their thoughts, so seeing their powers is like peering into their souls. Most psychics aren't so shy about it but Sage has always been kinda… delicate, ever since she was little," explained Zane rubbing the back of his neck.

"That makes sense I guess," I say blankly and I realize that I'm still a bit out of it."Why are you helping me," I ask after taking a moment to gather my thoughts.

"Aw, you know, I was just passing by thought I'd do a good dead," says Zane dismissively.

"You're not a very good liar," I say bluntly.

"No, I'm not" sighs Zane rubbing the back of his neck again "but I've never really needed to until recently, let's just suffice to say that it's kinda my job.

All his answer had done was raise more questions than anything, but I figured questioning him more would be pointless.

"Soooo, what are you going to do now," asked Zane, clapping his hands together when I didn't say anything.

"I'm not sure," I say honestly, I have no idea what I'm going to do.

"Personally, when I can't decide on my next course of action, I make a list of all my options," says Zane helpfully.

"Fine," I say leaning forward and holding myself up on my knees, my entire stomach feels as if it's trying to climb out my throat.

"Well, let's see for starters you could simply leave."

"Not an option," I say without looking up.

"Well then, do you have any Pokémon," he says smiling weirdly at my reaction to his first question.

"No, no I'm not a trainer," I say shaking my head.

"Hmm, well then I suppose that's out, even if you did suddenly become one anything you caught would be too inexperienced to fight."

"You know this isn't actually helping any," I say a little annoyed, spitting onto the ground as the taste of bile fills my throat.

"You could always just wait, wait and let it play itself out, what's a few more days," said Zane.

I thought about that for a moment, it was the first logical option he had offered up so far.

"You know when I first met her she told me that she was so relieved to have someone to talk to. I say not really sure where I'm going with it, "Someone to alleviate the emptiness, the loneliness, that I was the first friend she had made in her entire life. Now I'm no popular kid myself, I've never really had all that many friends, but even by my standards she was abysmally alone. She spent her whole life like that, I refuse to let her spend one more day that way" I say feeling my strength coming back.

"Well then what do you propose," asked Zane looking down at me expectantly.

"I told you I have no idea," I say standing back up and tensing my muscles.

"That's a pretty determined look, for someone who doesn't have a game plan," says Zane looking my up and down.

"Not so much a plan as an impulse," I say looking back at him.

**Suicune's P.O.V**

"Why, why a human," asked Entei pacing back and forth in front of me "Of all the creature in the entire world, you choose a vile human as your mate?"

"Connors not vile," I say defensively "He's sweet and kind and caring."

"He's a HUMAN," roars Entei turning to face me, as if he intends to intimidate me.

"He's my MATE," I yell back, holding his gaze until he's forced to look away.

"Regardless of what he is, he's gone now," says Entei with a note of finality.

"What did you do," I ask, my eyes narrowing.

"I simply chased him out of town, it wasn't that difficult, all humans are cowards," says Entei dismissively.

"He won't have gone far" I say settling back down.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" growled Entei, continuing his pacing.

**Connor's P.O.V**

"You sure you want to do this?" asks Zane walking beside me.

"No," I answer without breaking stride.

"Good," he says giving me another one of his strange smiles.

"How is that good?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him

"Because if you were, you'd have to be either suicidal or stupid."

"Thanks," I say unsure of how take that "You should probably go back to town, I'm not really sure what's going to happen once I approach the tower."

"Na, I think I'll be ok," says Zane looking back the way we had come.

Looking back I spot the Espeon from earlier, Sage was it, he must have a lot of faith in her if he thought she could protect him from a Legendary.

"Besides I'm interested to see how this plays out," says Zane, lacing his fingers then cracking his knuckles.

"Why do you care so much about what happens to me," I ask.

"I don't really, I mean I'd hate to see anything bad happen to anyone, but I don't really have a particular interest in you. It's like I told you I'm just doing my job," he says smiling at me again.

I was about to ask exactly what this job of his was but suddenly he spoke up cutting me off "Well there it is looks like someone's waiting for you."

Sure enough someone _was_ waiting for me, just not who I had hoped it would be.

At the top of the steps glaring down on us sat Raikou. _You're not welcome here _said Raikou without moving from his spot.

Unsurprisingly Raikou's stare was cold and contemptuous, but what was surprising was that it was not directed at me but at Zane.

"Hey I'm just a bystander, I'm only here to watch," said Zane lifting his hands in surrender.

Raikou gave a derisive snort as if he seriously doubted that. _And you, what do you want _asked Raikou turning his sights on me_. _

"I'm here to see Suicune," I say, sounding a whole lot more confident then I felt.

_I thought my brother made it exceedingly clear that you are not welcome here, or do I need to remind you _asked Raikou, his fur beginning crackle and pop with the charge of electrical energy.

"He did, but I don't care what your brother thinks, I'm not here to see him," I say, taking a couple steps up the stairs.

_You dare to taunt me _roared Raikou his voice booming like a thunderclap.

"No" I say and for a moment Raikou looks pleased "I dare to defy you." And with that I lock eyes with Raikou and take another couple steps up the stairs.

I'm not really sure where all this courage is coming from, I'm not even sure I'd really call it courage, all I know is that the girl I love is only a couple paces away, and I'm willing to do anything to get back by her side.

Raikou stands up and growls threateningly, daring me with his eyes to take one more step. With a quick glance back at Zane I continued up the steps unwavering; the look on his face told me that he was either really impressed with my bravery, or just really surprised that Raikou hadn't incinerated me yet, it sort of disturbed me that I couldn't tell the difference.

Despite that I was feeling pretty good about myself, and steadily more confident about my position, that was, right up until the next part.

There was no warning of Raikou's attack, in fact the only sign that it had ever happened was the thunderous clap that came only after I was half way down the stairs. I tumbled down the last few steps, continuing to roll a few more feet after I had hit the bottom.

My body felt strangely numb, as I lay there in the dirt. That's not to say that it didn't hurt, it's just that it didn't hurt as much as I had thought it would.

When I opened my eyes I looked up to find Zane standing there looking down at me quietly. "Huh," was all he had to say, as if he had been expecting me to do something differently.

Ignoring him and gritting my teeth I lifted myself up off the ground, standing up was extremely painful and had taken an enormous effort, but now that I was standing the pain subsided into a steady throb. _Well surprisingly that didn't work, what now,_ asked Sage looking up at me? At first I thought that the question had been meant sarcastically, but when I looked down at her I saw that she was looking up at me playfully. I wonder what had changed since now and ten minutes ago.

Without a word I took off back towards the steps again this time quickening my pace. Again I made it half way up the steps and again I found myself all the way back down them before I had even had time to blink.

This time when I hit the floor I didn't even stay down for more than a couple seconds. Immediately I took off towards the stairs this time running full bolt towards the top of the steps.

This time I got a little a further, close enough to Raikou that I could have reached out and touched him, but what satisfied me more was the sudden flash of alarm in his eyes. It lasted no more than a couple of seconds, but in that brief space, I had made him afraid of me.

After that I was back at the bottom of the staircase again, and again a got up and charged full speed up the stairs. This time however I didn't even make it half way before I was thrown back down.

It looked like Raikou would not be caught off guard again. Even so, I continued to charge up the stairs and be thrown back down into the dirt, only to stand back up and charge again.

This continued for a long time, hours, days, I wouldn't have known the difference. The pain and the adrenaline all just blended together until I couldn't even tell if I was the one making my body move anymore. Though it seemed to move of its own accord now I cheered it on, pushing it forward, forcing it to climb the stairs one more time.

I don't even know why I did, I just refused to give up, refused to surrender, refused to admit defeat, and most of all refused to prove to anyone, even myself, that I was unworthy of Suicune's love.

**Suicune's P.O.V**

"It doesn't matter how long you keep me here brother, I'm not going to change my mind. I love Connor, and I'm going to be with him" I say tiring of my brother's stubbornness.

"If he's still there for you to be with," said Entei with obvious contempt.

"What makes you so sure that he left, he's probably just hiding out and waiting for me somewhere nearby," I say certain that my brother was just agitated that he was running out of time.

"I wouldn't be too sure, leaving may not be his choice," says Entei, with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"I thought you said that all you did was chase him," I ask, a sinking feeling forming in my stomach.

"Well I did chase him; I just didn't mention what I did to him _after_ I caught him." Listening to the pride in Entei's voice I began to realize what he had been trying to do. He hadn't been trying to change my mind; he had just been trying to stall me, long enough until there was no Connor for me to find.

The first thing to hit me was despair, the second was rage. Lunging forward I tackled Entei to the ground landing on top of him. The shock in his eyes quickly turned to fear as he realized that he pushed me too far.

Desperately Entei kicked his hind legs flinging me off of him, but I would not be dissuaded. Jumping to my feet I immediately lunged back at him, this time slamming into his side and driving him through the temple doors…

**Connor's P.O.V**

Shakily I lifted myself off the ground and began to stumble back towards the stairs for what seemed like the hundredth time.

To my right Sage and Zane had begun to cheer encouragement and discouragement respectively. _Go offense!_ Shouted Sage which was immediately followed by a loud "Boooo" from Zane, after which both of them burst into laughter. Did they think this was a game, were they trying to raise my spirits, or did really just not care either way?

In front of me Raikou had begun to breathe heavily, apparently it took a lot out of him to send me flying, though I doubted it was more then it took out of me. Still it made me feel better to know that I wasn't the only one having a hard time.

As I approached the stairs, Raikou primed himself to launch me for what would probably be the last time.

I was completely and utterly exhausted, pushed so far beyond limits that I didn't even know I had. It took tremendous effort to just lift myself onto the first step; even without Raikou there stop me I'm not sure that I'd even be able to make it up the stairs.

Suddenly a loud crash rang out and I expected to feel the by now familiar shock. It took me a moment to realize that the noise had actually come from behind Raikou.

No sooner than had I processed this, then Suicune and Entei came tumbling down the stairs. Raikou had jumped aside to avoid his entangled siblings but I would have no such luck

I made an honest effort, I really did, but my body had chosen this moment to finally give out. All I could do was close my eyes and brace for impact.

"Ooooo"

_Ouch, _gasped Zane and Sage at the same time, as the entangled mass plowed me over like a bulldozer to an anthill.

Strangely I didn't focus on the pain; my mind was mostly occupied by the strangeness of my companions and the curiousness of my situation.

"Do you live everyday like this or just making a special effort today?" asked Zane coming over to lift me up into a sitting position.

I tried to think of a smart comeback but nothing came; besides he was right. So far today I had escaped from the hospital by being thrown out of the third story window. Willingly walked into repeated attacks put up be the Legendary Raikou and been violently run over by my girlfriend and her brother.

"A bit of both I think," I say looking up at him dazedly.

**Suicune's P.O.V**

"Enough," roared Raikou thunderously as me and Entei fought viciously. Breaking apart we both turned to look at him and for the first time I saw m brother angry.

"Both of you stop acting like children," growled Raikou moving to stand between us. "What did you just say to me," asked Entei his eyes narrowing.

"I told you to stop acting like a child," spat Raikou turning to face Entei.

"All day I've put up with your incesid sniveling, brawling and crying like a spoiled human child. I didn't approve of our sister choice at first so I went along with you, but it's none of our business who she wants to mate. I have never known her to do things on a whim or to act before she thinks which is more than can be said for you. No matter how much older you may be, she is more mature then you by far, you need to realize that and stop acting like a brat. She knows how crazy this is, yet she had the courage and bravery to tell us rather than hide it like she easily could have."

I felt a glow of pride at my brother's words it was the first time I had ever heard him praise anyone.

"Besides, the boy has demonstrated to me great determination and strength fighting on until near death. Just coming here showed him to be courageous." Continued Raikou

At this I looked around frantically, Connor was here?

Looking back towards the tower I spotted him being helped into a standing position by another human that I did not recognize. Quickly I made my way over to them.

I felt my heart flutter at the sight of Connor; then felt it drop at the sight of the condition he was in.

Still, I felt relieved. Entei had made it sound as if Connor was dead, and though he was battered and bruised he stood before me, alive.

"Connor I thought you were…" I began to say my eyes filling with tears of relief, but I felt the words falter as Connor fell forward to his knees flinging his arms round my neck.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, I promised remember," says Connor squeezing me tightly.

"Ya… and you better never break it either," I say laying my head over his shoulder and pulling him in closer.

We stayed like that for a few minutes then we pulled apart "How did you end up like this," I ask wondering what had happened to him in my absence.

"That would be you," laughs the boy standing just a few feet away from us.

"Me," I ask in confused?

"Well your brothers mostly, but you helped finish him off," says the boy smiling.

"What's he talking about," I ask turning to Connor.

"Nothing, he's crazy, just forget about it," says Conner, giving him a dirty look.

"That I am, and it's about time I was leaving," says the boy, clapp9ing his hands together and turning on his heels.

"Wait your leaving," ask Connor and I can tell he's a bit disappointed despite his earlier comment.

"Yep, my jobs done, no more reason for me to be here," says the boy shrugging his shoulders.

"You never did tell me what that job was," says Connor ruefully.

"Ya, I suppose I didn't," says the boy smiling then turning to leave.

"Thanks, for whatever it was you did," shouts Connor after him.

Without turning around or breaking stride the boy raises his hand in the air in farewell, then continues on into the forest.

"What was that about," I ask?

"I'll explain it later," laughs Connor.

**Connor's P.O.V**

"There's Suicune," I gasp trying to stand up but only falling back down.

_Hold it, why don't you let her come over here,_ says Sage draping her tail over my shoulder. _You're in no condition to go anywhere._

I didn't really agree but she seemed willing to push me back down if I tried. So instead I sat there watching Suicune and her brothers. Suicune hadn't notice me yet and Raikou seemed to have forgotten about me entirely. He and Entei seemed to be fighting but about what I couldn't tell.

Shifting my legs into a more comfortable sitting position a felt a stab of pain in my side and let a muffled groan.

"Hey you look at the bright side, you did it, whatever it was that you did. I knew you had it in you all along," says Zane patting me on the back and making me wince.

"Really, I ask looking up at him a bit surprised.

"No," he confesses rubbing the back of his neck. "That's why we here," he laughs.

After a few more minutes Suicune noticed us and hurriedly made her way over.

"Help me up," I say to Zane, who drapes my arm over his shoulder and allows me to lean on him.

"Connor I thought you were…," begins Suicune her eyes tearing up. I attempt to take a step towards her, but my legs give out beneath me dropping me to my knees. Afraid that I'll fall forward flat on my face I throw my arms around Suicune's neck to hold me up.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, I promised remember," I say burying my face in her fur.

"Ya… and you better never break it either," says Suicune pulling me closer.

We stayed like that for awhile and then we pulled apart

"How did you end up like this," asks Suicune looking me up and down

"That would be you," laughs the Zane.

"Me," asks Suicune looking confused.

"Well your brothers mostly, but you helped finish him off," says Zane smiling.

"What's he talking about," asks Suicune turning to look at me.

"Nothing, he's crazy, just forget about it," I say, giving him a dirty look. There was no point in telling her that she had run me over it had been an accident and it would only make her feel bad.

"That I am" says Zane clapping his hands together and taking the hint "and it's about time I was leaving," he says turning on his heels to leave.

"Wait your leaving," I ask surprised.

"Yep, my jobs done, no more reason for me to be here," says Zane shrugging his shoulders.

"You never did tell me what that job was," I say ruefully, knowing full well that I'll probably never know.

"Ya, I suppose I didn't," he says smiling one last time then turning to leave.

"Thanks, you did it, whatever it was you did," I shout after him.

Without turning around he raises his hand in farewell and continues on out of site, Sage following close behind.

"What was that about," asks Suicune looking slightly confused.

"I'll explain it later," I laugh, I wasn't even entirely sure myself.

_Two days later…_

June 14, xxxx 2:52 A.M

_I'm not sure how I got here, luck, chance, divine intervention, I'm not sure I really care._

_All I know is that I'm happier then I have ever been. Over the course of the last couple_

_weeks I've been through a lot, some of it good, some of it bad, but all of it leading to_

_this._

_Today me and Suicune are heading out to begin our journey across the_

_land. Suicune tells me that it will take all year for us to make the trip, and at the end_

_I plan on visiting my parent to properly explain to them why I left._

_Both Raikou and Entei have left already to begin their journeys. After the incident_

_four days ago the three siblings barely talked at all, only coming to consolations when it _

_came time for farewells which went better than expected. It seems I'm still not well liked_

_but the brothers have adopted a cold tolerance of me, which is good enough for me, and_

_certainly more than I was expecting._

_I haven't seen Zane or Sage since that day, and no one seems to know who they were or_

_were they had come from._

_Me and Suicune are doing great, and we grow closer and closer every day. I honestly _

_don't know how I ever survived without her._

_ Connor Elwood,_

_Connor it's time to go _shouts Suicune from atop the hill, leading out of the city.

"Coming," I shout back, picking up the backpack I had prepared and running up to stand beside her.

"What's that?" asks Suicune motioning to the small black book in my hand.

"Oh, I decided to start keeping a journal," I say slipping it into my backpack.

"Why now all of a sudden,"

"I've never had anything important enough to me, to write down before," I say wrapping my arms around her neck.

"I love you," I say without pulling away.

"And I you," she whispers nuzzling her head against me.

"Ready?" she asks.

"Hold on wait," I say throwing my backpack over my shoulder. Placing a hand on each side of her face I pull her into a kiss. She doesn't resist and instead leans forward returning the kiss enthusiastically.

"Ok, now I'm ready," I say resting my head against hers.

"I could do with one more," she giggles resting her head back against mine.

**THE END**

**So I'm trying a new writing format let me know if it's any harder or easier to read. Well I hope you enjoyed story.  
**


End file.
